


Bitter Breath

by rereis_senpai



Series: Karakuri Perriot [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I have writers block send help, Introspection, Lies, M/M, Obligatory hangar fic oops, Ouma not Oma, Saihara's just mentioned, Writing Oma took decades outta my life span rip, liars, spoilers for ch. 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereis_senpai/pseuds/rereis_senpai
Summary: Obligatory hangar fic 'cause writer's block is settling in.





	Bitter Breath

Kokichi sighed bitterly. He really should’ve seen this coming- after all, he couldn’t expect anyone to pick up his hints, not even his beloved detective. Still, he just had to go and do just that, and now he sits in his room wallowing in bitter disappointment.

 

When he looks back at his previous act, he can’t help but grimace at the _desperation_ that clawed his voice, nor can he ignore the shakiness of it as he lies about his recent breakdown. He bites his nails as he picks out all the flaws of his act, and his frustration is now directed at the others- oblivious pawns.

 

He picks himself apart because no matter where he looks, every part of him seem to be in need of repair.

 

No, he needs to be reprogrammed- especially with how many flaws that seemed to have blemished his innocent complexion.

 

He growls as he tries with all his might to rub off the sin that have settled onto his skin. He rubs into the stain, hoping that sheer force will drive it out his body.

 

It doesn’t relent, and he huffs through clenched teeth as the stain sticks by his side, forever haunting him of his cruel sins. He had hoped that with how white his lies were, that they wouldn’t affect him as they don’t affect the others. He had hoped that they would remain insignificantly small on his body, and hoped that a light dust of makeup could cover up his horrendous mistakes.

 

Instead, he stares back at the metal hovered in front of him, and grimaces as his growing sins taint his body, contrasting greatly against his ghostly complexion, to the point that his skin has darkened to the deep colours of his despair. He glares holes into his hideous image, and audibly growls for the riddance of the stains.

 

If he hadn't been arrested to his deathbed, then he would pick the stains off his pitiful body, however he wasn’t that desperate to cleanse his body of his sins anymore- there’s be no point considering how notorious his devious character has grown.

 

Momota mistakes his growl for pain and anxiety, and Kokichi can’t help the laughter bubble through his throat. The laughter spills out voluminously, and he laughs harder and harder when Momota’s face turns to one of shock and surprise.

 

His laughter dies down into giggles and it hurts to breathe now. Wow, is this what Momota’s been experiencing? Bravo to him for being able to lie through his teeth.

 

He throws his executor one last grin before he asks him a question.

 

_“I wasn’t boring, was I?”_

 

Momota hesitates, and Kokichi automatically prepares himself for the incoming lie.

 

 _“No. Never.”_ Were the last words of comfort from the astronaut before he parts.

 

Kokichi’s face twists into a smile and laughter threatens to spill out again. Instead, he wrenches his eyes close and inaudibly giggles under his breath.

 

_How kind was it for the hero to give the villain such a bittersweet end?_

 

_To think that they were enemies this whole time, when really, they were one in the same. Birds of the same flock they say._

 

_Bitter liars till the very end._


End file.
